


With both hands

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, M/M, Mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another pretty autumn day. Another long day at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With both hands

"Donghae…?"

Donghae slowly lifts his head off the pillow. Jungsu hyung is there by the door, cup of steaming something in his hands.

"School's in half an hour, Donghae."

Donghae watches as Jungsu hyung walks over and sets the mug, coffee because he can smell it, on the bedside table. He closes his eyes in pleasure as hyung runs a hand through his hair. "Get up, love."

Hyung leaves and Donghae slowly sits up. Sunlight is streaming through the window. Another pretty autumn day. Another long day at school.

They ride the bus to school and work. Donghae gets off first at the school. "Work hard, okay. I'll bring dinner." Jungsu hyung kisses him on the cheek and Donghae pretends to gag.

"Hyung!"

Jungsu hyung laughs and Donghae smiles at him. "See you later, hyung."

 

-

 

Donghae sits alone in class. His seat is near the window and sometimes he gets distracted by birds perching on the window sill outside, or classes doing sports or teachers hurrying between classes. But mostly Donghae pays attention to his teacher, he wants to study hard. For Jungsu hyung.

There is a transfer student joining their class today. He has pitch black hair and pale skin. His eyes are rimmed by dark eye liner and the murmurs start the moment he enters the room. At the teacher's nudge the new student lifts his head.

"I'm Lee Hyukjae," the boy says. Donghae sees Mr Jung sigh and point to the desk next to Donghae's. Donghae watches the boy adjust the bag on his shoulders and make his way down. He is really skinny and as he gets closer, Donghae sees the frayed cuffs of his sweater and the dust on his shoes. Lee Hyukjae glances at him and Donghae snaps his eyes away and hears the sound of a body collapsing down onto the chair, the sound of a bag hitting the floor. At the front of the class, Mr Jung starts the class. Maths. Donghae opens his text book to the right page and covertly sneaks a glance at the newcomer. Lee Hyukjae is looking straight at him. Donghae blinks in surprise, face heating up at being caught.

"Um...do you have the text book?" He whispers at last, noting that there are no books on Lee Hyukjae's table. After a long moment, Lee Hyukjae shakes his head. Donghae nods and as quietly as he can, slides his table closer to his neighbour. He puts his book between them so they can both see.

"We're starting calculus. From here-" Donghae points to the page.

"LEE DONGHAE!"

Donghae freezes and looks up. Mr Jung is glaring at him from the front of the room. "Would you like to come teach the class?"

Donghae feels his face burning as the other students snicker quietly. "No, sir," he whispers.

Mr Jung nods, satisfied. "Don't talk in my class."

Donghae bows his head. "I'm sorry, sir."

Mr Jung gets back to his equation and Donghae slumps back in his seat. He's almost shaking. He rarely gets yelled at by teachers. They usually like him because he's quiet and works hard. He startles when he feels a tap on his shoulder. Lee Hyukjae is holding out a little piece of paper towards him. Donghae can see that he'd ripped it from his note book. Donghae makes sure that Mr Jung is not watching and takes the note.

_You okay?_

Donghae looks up at Lee Hyukjae in surprise. Then he nods, smiling a little. Hyukjae nods and turns his gaze to the front of the class. Donghae stares at him for a moment before he too looks to the white board and tries to pay attention to maths.

 

-

 

He is lucky that it is a sunny day. It means he can bring his lunch up to the roof. His hyung always tells him he should get more vitamin D, so Donghae sets his lunch and his manga down on the ground and settles down to have lunch.

"Hey."

Donghae nearly drops his chopsticks in surprise. Lee Hyukjae is standing a few feet away, lunch held in both hands.

"Hello."

"Should I go?" Lee Hyukjae asks.

Donghae stares at him. "No." He shakes his head. "Stay. Please."

Lee Hyukjae walks over and sits down cross legged in front of him.

"You can call me Hyukjae. If you want," Lee Hyukjae says, holding out a hand to him.

Donghae smiles, puts down his manga and takes Hyukjae's hand. "Lee Donghae."

Hyukjae grins. "I think the whole school probably knows your name, the way the teacher yelled."

Donghae blushes and takes his hand back.

"What are you reading?" Hyukjae asks. Donghae holds up his manga and Hyukjae's eyes light up.

"One Piece! You like One Piece?" Hyukjae scrambles across to sit beside Donghae and their shoulders press against each other.

"Yeah."

Hyukjae grins and plucks the manga out of Donghae's hands, flipping through the pages. "This is a good one. The best part is coming up. You'll love it!" Hyukjae tells him excitedly.

"You've already read this one?" Donghae asks curiously, watching Hyukjae's eyes move between the pages.

"Yep. You know this came out ages ago. You're really behind. I had…" Hyukjae's voice trails off and Donghae sees him swallow. "You'll like this one," Hyukjae finishes softly, handing back the manga to Donghae.

Donghae takes the manga. Their fingers touch and Hyukjae's fingers are cold. Donghae notices again the frayed cuffs of his sweater. Donghae sets down the manga and picks up his lunch. Hyukjae follows suit.

"You're wearing eye liner," Donghae says as Hyukjae quietly picks at his lunch, making him look up in surprise. Hyukjae smiles, showing his gums.

"Want to learn?"

Donghae shakes his head, smiling. "I won't look good."

Hyukjae peers at him closely. His dark hair is falling onto his face. It looks really soft.

"You already do."

Donghae blinks and Hyukjae leans back, studiously staring at his lunch. Donghae is close enough to see the flush spreading over his cheeks. He smiles to himself and resumes his lunch.

 

-

 

Donghae is slowly making his way out of the school when he sees Hyukjae's dark head infront of him. He's walking really slowly as if his feet are weighed down by something. Donghae quickens his steps until he is almost side by side with Hyukjae.

"Hi."

This time it's Hyukjae who startles but he smiles when he sees Donghae and Donghae surprises himself by thinking that he is beautiful.

"Are you walking home?" He asks and Hyukjae nods.

"You?"

"I have to take the bus," Donghae answers, biting the inside of his mouth in disappointment. He'd hoped they could go home together. It’s been a long time since he has gone home with a friend. He doesn't think that's surprising, he's rarely had any friends.

"I'll come with you," Hyukjae says.

"You'll what?" Donghae asks, stunned.

Hyukjae grins and starts walking again, towards the bus stop now. "I'll be bored at home. So I'll ride the bus with you for a while."

Donghae stares at Hyukjae's retreating back in confusion before running up to catch up with him. "It won't be much fun," he tells Hyukjae. He's never met anyone who thought riding the bus was fun. Hyukjae shrugs.

"It will be, if we're doing it together."

 

-

 

They're sitting side by side at the back of the bus, shoulders pressing together again. Donghae wonders if Hyukjae would say yes to coming over to his apartment.

"Do you want to come over?" He asks quietly, setting his heart for the inevitable no.

"Is that okay?" Hyukjae asks instead, "Won't your parents mind?"

Donghae easily suppresses the twinge in his heart, much easier now, and smiles. "I live with my hyung. He's not home yet. Even if he was, he wouldn't mind." Jungsu hyung would be delighted to meet Hyukjae, glad to have a friend for Donghae.

Hyukjae smiles softly. "Okay."

Donghae leads Hyukjae towards the apartment. It's on the third floor, so they don't have to climb too many stairs. His stomach is doing flips. Did his room look too messy in the morning? Were there any drinks in the fridge? Will Hyukjae laugh at all his stuffed toys?

He's so nervous that he nearly drops the key as he slides it into the lock.

"Come in," he invites Hyukjae in and shrugs off his shoes by the door.

Hyukjae carefully puts his shoes by Donghae's and looks around curiously. It's a small apartment with the living room giving way to the kitchen at the back and the two small bedrooms and bathroom to the right. Jungsu hyung works all the time so Donghae is in charge of keeping their home tidy. He would usually say he does a good job but today he can see all the messy books on the floor and the dishes in the kitchen.

"It's nice," Hyukjae says, turning to him with a smile. Donghae breathes a little easier and ventures into the kitchen, Hyukjae following.

"Do you want something to drink? We have Cola… or I can make tea?"

Hyukjae looks uncertain. Donghae wonders if he's unused to being in someone else's home. Like Donghae is unused to having a friend. He opens the fridge and takes out a can of Cola and hands it to Hyukjae.

"I think you'll like Cola better."

Hyukjae stares at the can for a moment before slowly reaching out and taking it out of Donghae's hand.

"Thanks."

Donghae watches as Hyukjae carefully flips the lid and takes a sip. He grins at Donghae.

"It's good."

Donghae grins back, proud as if he'd made the drink himself.

He leads Hyukjae to his room, passing by Jungsu hyung's room on the way.

"Hyung works at the take-away shop by the train station. Six days a week. And he won't even let me get a part time job because he says I have school. But he's working too hard." Donghae realises he might be babbling but he is nervous and Hyukjae is so quiet.

"You're lucky," Hyukjae tells him at last and Donghae looks at him curiously. "Your hyung sounds like a nice guy."

Donghae smiles. "He's the best."

Hyukjae does laugh at him about the stuffed toys and Donghae throws one at him in retaliation, which only makes Hyukjae laugh harder. But then he discovers Donghae's collection of manga and they settle down on the floor with a whole collection of manga spread around them. Hyukjae tries but fails to not spoil the plot of the ones Donghae hasn't read yet but Donghae finds that he doesn’t mind because Hyukjae is so animated, bright eyes and wide smile, when he talks about them and it's nice to have someone focus so completely on him like this.

Then Hyukjae happens to glance up at the clock above Donghae's bed and he screeches in distress.

"Oh shit!" He swears, jumping to his feet and grabbing his bag.

"What's wrong?" Donghae asks, panicking with him.

"I'm late!" Hyukjae tells him and rushes down the hall towards the door. Donghae watches him pull on his shoes hurriedly and hopes he hasn't gotten Hyukjae into trouble.

"Will you be okay?" He asks worriedly and Hyukjae pauses in his mad rush. He looks at Donghae and he smiles softly.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Donghae."

Donghae nods and then thrusts the manga in his hands at Hyukjae. "Here."

Hyukjae looks at him with surprised eyes.

"I know you've already read it but you'll be bored on the bus otherwise."

Hyukjae takes the book, fingers grazing over Donghae's. They're warm now. "Thank you." Then he rushes out. Donghae runs out to the railing to watch him rush across the road for the bus. Hyukjae stops just before he turns the corner and looks back. He sees Donghae watching and waves. Donghae waves back with just as much enthusiasm and wonders if he's dreaming.

 

-

 

Hyukjae is late to class the next day. Donghae stares at the empty desk next to him and wonders if Hyukjae is okay, he had run off in a hurry yesterday, or maybe yesterday was all a dream after all. Then Mr Kim starts speaking about poetry at the front and Donghae tears his eyes away from the empty space and looks up. Ten minutes into class the door opens, and there standing all pink in the face and breathing harshly, is Hyukjae.

"I'm sorry to be late, sir," he says, bowing to the teacher. Mr Kim stares at him for a moment and then waves him away to sit down. Donghae can see the sigh of relief that Hyukjae releases as he makes his way down to Donghae. And Donghae's heart skips a few beats at the smile that lights up Hyukjae's face when he sees Donghae. Donghae smiles back and Hyukjae trails a hand over Donghae's desk before he sits down on his own seat. This time it's Donghae who tears a neat square piece of paper from his book to write a note.

_Are you okay?_

He watches as the corners of Hyukjae's lips curve up at the question and as he scribbles something on the bottom of Donghae's paper.

_I am now,_ the answering scribble says and Donghae looks up at him, wondering why he wasn't before but then Hyukjae grins at him. Donghae realises then that for the first time in a long time school might be alright.

 

-

 

They collect their lunches together. Hyukjae is standing so close to him and Donghae can feel his warmth as they wait in line. He's talking about manga again and Donghae wonders why Hyukjae stays with him. Donghae has rarely had anyone preferring his company to others. He's always thought that he doesn't mind being alone, and always shied away from thinking too hard about why. But Hyukjae is so bright and even if it has only been two days, Donghae is certain that he would miss him if he leaves.

So he asks Hyukjae, as they sit there on the rooftop and eat their lunch. "Why are you here?" He asks and Hyukjae frowns. "With me," Donghae clarifies.

Hyukjae blinks. "You don't want me here?" He sounds confused.

Donghae shakes his head vehemently. "I meant… people don't usually like me. But…"

Hyukjae looks at him with a soft smile. "But I do."

"Why?"

Hyukjae looks down at his lunch, stabbing at the rice with his chopsticks.

"Because you looked at me," Hyukjae whispers. Donghae leans closer, fingers clenching around Hyukjae's threadbare sweater. Hyukjae looks up and Donghae knows he cannot be imagining the shine in Hyukjae's eyes. "People usually don't. They don't see me." Hyukjae slips his fingers through Donghae's on his arm. "Be my friend."

Donghae leans closer until their foreheads are touching. "Friends," Donghae says, his heart filling up with all the days that are to come. All the days with Hyukjae.

-

 

Hyukjae lives with his uncle, has lived with him for two years since his dad passed away. Hyukjae's voice is steady when he tells Donghae as they walk towards the bus stop, steady and controlled. Donghae is surprised because Hyukjae is usually so animated.

"I'm going to graduate school and then I'll be old enough to be on my own." Hyukjae kicks at an empty water bottle on the ground, watching as it skids away over the pavement.

"You want to be on your own?" Donghae asks curiously. Hyukjae's got his hands clenched around the straps of his bag, head bowed and his dark hair falling into his eyes.

Hyukjae nods without looking up. "Can't wait."

Donghae stops, staring after Hyukjae who realises Donghae had stopped and turns around.

"Hyukjae…"

Hyukjae walks over to Donghae. "It's okay." Hyukjae smiles. "I won't stop being your friend."

Donghae reaches up and brushes the dark hair out of Hyukjae's eyes. "Come and live with me," Donghae offers, certain that Jungsu hyung would not mind. Hyukjae eyes widen.

"What?"

Donghae steps closer, catching one of Hyukjae's hands with both of his'. It's cold and Donghae rubs his hand until it warms up. Hyukjae's eyes are still wide.

"If you don't like living with your uncle, come stay with me. Hyung won't mind."

Hyukjae steps back, pulling his hand away.

"Don’t…" Hyukjae whispers. "You don’t know."

Donghae steps after him. "Hyukjae-"

Hyukjae steps back. "Your bus is here," he says and turns on his heel and walks away. Donghae watches him go, feeling as though his heart is about to burst from his chest.

He sits at the back of the bus and passes Hyukjae on the footpath. Donghae twists back on his seat and watches him, wills him to look up. Hyukjae! He wants to shout but Hyukjae keeps his head down and doesn't look up.

 

-

 

Hyukjae barely looks at him when he sits down at his desk the next day. He keeps his eyes on the teacher and takes copious amounts of notes and Donghae's heart aches because he's hurt his friend.

_I'm sorry_ , he writes on a piece of paper and sets it on Hyukjae's table. He sees Hyukjae glance at it but Donghae's heart sinks when Hyukjae doesn't reply.

But when Donghae gets to the rooftop at lunch, Hyukjae is there. Donghae holds his breath and slowly walks over.

He stands beside Hyukjae and tries to find something to say that will make him look at him. But then Hyukjae is turning to him.

"You don't have to be sorry," Hyukjae says, face pale. "It's my fault."

Donghae shakes his head. "No, it's not."

Hyukjae peers at him through the curtain of his dark hair. Donghae holds his breath as Hyukjae rolls back the sleeve of his right arm and he cries out in shock at the sight of blue bruises on Hyukjae's pale skin. He feels tears stinging at his eyes as he tentatively touches Hyukjae's skin.

"Hyukjae…" his breath hitches.

"Donghae," Hyukjae whispers. Donghae knows he's crying but he can't stop it. "Donghae, don't cry."

Donghae tries to hold back his tears. "You're hurt."

Hyukjae rolls his sleeve back down and cradles Donghae's face with his hands. "Hey."

Donghae sniffs and looks at him. Hyukjae smiles. "Don't cry. It's okay."

Donghae shakes his head and surges forward to bury his face in Hyukjae's shoulder. He feels Hyukjae tense but then his arms come around Donghae slowly to hold him tight.

 

"He doesn't always … it's only when he drinks," Hyukjae tells him later as they sit on the roof, Donghae huddled as close to Hyukjae as he can get and Hyukjae with a comforting arm wrapped around Donghae's shoulders. "He's the only family I have."

Donghae pulls absently at a loose thread on Hyukjae's sweater. "I meant what I said, you know." He pulls back slightly to look Hyukjae in the eyes. "Come stay with me."

"You've only known me for three days, Donghae. I might be a serial killer for all you know," Hyukjae tells him, a teasing smile at the corners of his lips.

Donghae shakes his head. "You're not. You're not a bad person. You're Hyukjae and I don't want your uncle to hurt you anymore."

Hyukjae's eyes soften and he reaches up a hand to touch Donghae's face. "Everyone's losing out," he says softly, fingers trailing gently over Donghae's cheek.

Donghae frowns. "What?"

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met. Everyone else is too stupid to realise it."

Donghae blinks. "I'm not…"

This time it is Hyukjae who shakes his head and his dark hair falls into his eyes. "You're brilliant."

Donghae ducks his head, face burning and thinks that all that time he spent alone has been leading up to this, to Hyukjae. He knows it was worth it.

 

-

 

Hyukjae agrees to come home with Donghae that night, not pressed for time because his uncle doesn't come home until late on Wednesdays. They're reading manga in Donghae's room, Donghae lying on the bed and Hyukjae leaning back against the bed on the floor, when Jungsu hyung comes home.

"Donghae, I'm home." Donghae sits up when he hears Jungsu hyung's voice. He grins down at Hyukjae who is staring towards the kitchen with wide eyes.

"Come on, I want hyung to meet you."

Jungsu hyung is setting up dinner for them when Donghae pulls a shy Hyukjae into the kitchen. Jungsu hyung looks up with a smile, which fades a little when he realises that there is a third person in the room.

"Hyung, this is Hyukjae," Donghae introduces, fingers wrapped tightly around Hyukjae's. He sees Jungsu hyung's eyes travel down to their linked hands and then up to Hyukjae, who bows, and then back to Donghae. "He's my friend."

Jungsu hyung smiles, like it is the best thing he's heard, and comes forward to pull them both into a hug.

Donghae grins at Hyukjae over Jungsu hyung's shoulder. Hyukjae looks stunned and when Jungsu hyung doesn’t let go, brings up a tentative hand to rest on hyung's shoulder. Donghae lets his own hand rest close to Hyukjae's so that their fingers are touching and when Hyukjae looks at him, he smiles. Hyukjae smiles back and then Jungsu hyung is pulling away.

"Come on, let's have dinner."

Hyukjae hesitates and Donghae pulls him towards the kitchen bench where hyung had already set out the takeaway containers. Donghae grabs three plates and Jungsu hyung distributes food, the fried rice and the steamed veggies and the pork dumplings, and Hyukjae watches them in stunned silence.

"Are you sure…?" He asks when Jungsu hyung holds out a plate towards him.

Jungsu hyung smiles, dimple flashing beautifully and places the plate in Hyukjae's hands. "Call me hyung, okay."

Hyukjae nods slowly and Donghae grins and drags him over to the couch so they can watch TV.

"What do you want to do after you finish school, Hyukjae?" Jungsu hyung asks and Donghae pokes at his hyung in complaint.

Hyukjae looks at Donghae and then at Jungsu hyung. "I like dancing."

Donghae pauses in his poking and stares at Hyukjae. Hyukjae meets his eyes and looks away, blushing.

"You're a dancer!" Donghae cries in wonderment. Hyukjae shrugs.

"I'm not good yet," Hyukjae says, eyes fixed on his food.

"You'll have to work pretty hard to be a professional dancer," Jungsu hyung says softly. Hyukjae nods.

"You have to join the school dance club," Donghae tells him insistently.

Hyukjae looks at him. There is a small smile at the edges of his lips. "First meeting is tomorrow."

Donghae smiles. "Can I come watch you?"

Hyukjae nods enthusiastically. "But you'll have to wait until we're good."

Donghae nudges him with his shoulder. "I bet you're already great!"

Hyukjae laughs and shakes his head. Donghae doesn't move away.

 

After Hyukjae leaves, Jungsu hyung pulls Donghae into his arms. Donghae holds onto his hyung tightly.

"He's lovely, Donghae," Jungsu hyung whispers. Donghae buries his face in hyung's shoulder.

"I like him a lot, hyung."

Jungsu hyung leans back and cradles Donghae's face in both hands. "I'm so glad," hyung says and Donghae doesn't miss the tears shining in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I make you worry, hyung," he says softly. Jungsu hyung shakes his head and kisses Donghae's hair.

"You're my angel, Donghae. I just want you to be happy."

 

-

 

Donghae watches Hyukjae through a crack in the door. The school's dance club is meeting and Donghae had been too curious to wait for Hyukjae in the library. Donghae sees Lee Sungmin, the captain of the club, fiddling with the CD player on the floor and the two other members of the group, Lee Taemin and Kim Jongin, so alike that they might be twins, giggling together by the window. And there is Hyukjae stretching on the floor. Donghae watches as the group gathers at the center of the room and Sungmin begins practise. Hyukjae follows the motions so easily, like this isn't the first time he's seen the choreography. He moves so gracefully and confidently and Donghae watches mesmerised. It is one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen, up there with his hyung's smile. Donghae takes a deep breath and steps away from the door. Hyukjae is going to do so well and so many people are going to love him. Donghae slowly walks towards the bus stop. It hurts more than Donghae would have thought, to know that he would lose Hyukjae to all those people who will love him. But Hyukjae will be happy and even if Donghae has only known him for a precious few days, Donghae wants Hyukjae to be happy more than anything.

"Donghae!"

Donghae spins around in surprise and there, running towards him across the corridor, is Hyukjae.

"You're leaving without me?" Hyukjae asks, coming to a panting stop infront of him.

Donghae stares at him and Hyukjae frowns and steps closer.

"You were watching, weren't you?"

Donghae nods hesitantly.

Hyukjae smiles. "Was I good?"

Donghae nods again.

Hyukjae peers closely at him. "I won't leave," he says finally.

Donghae tries to step back but Hyukjae catches his hands. "If you promise to stay," Hyukjae amends and his dark eyes watch Donghae carefully.

Donghae stares at Hyukjae helplessly. "I want… I want you to be happy," Donghae tells him softly. Hyukjae smiles, bright and beautiful.

"Good." He interlinks their fingers and starts walking towards the bus stop. "You make me happy."

 

-

 

He convinces Hyukjae to come over for dinner. Hyukjae doesn’t protest and Donghae leaves him with Jungsu hyung to go to the bathroom. As he’s heading back to the kitchen, he hears Jungsu hyung's voice and stops.

"Thank you, Hyukjae, for being his friend."

"No, hyung. I'm the one who's thankful. I'm happy because of him."

Donghae feels warmth bubble in his chest at Hyukjae's words. The sound of running water stops and Donghae is just about to step into the kitchen when Junsgu hyung speaks again.

"Our Donghae had a best friend. They were friends since kindergarten. But two years ago he, Kibummie, he was in an accident and passed away. Ever since then Donghae hasn't wanted to be close to anyone."

Donghae slumps against the wall, fingernails digging into his palms and tears stinging at his eyes. "I've been so scared that he'd live his whole life alone. But now he has you, so I don’t worry."

"I won't leave him, hyung."

Donghae lets himself slide to the floor. Aside from his hyung, Kibum had been the first person to love Donghae. First person to hold his hand and tell him he'd never let go. Donghae had loved Kibum with his whole heart and he hadn't found a way to put it back together after Kibum died. The pieces didn't fit and he hadn't cared if he never loved anyone again.

Until Hyukjae. It has been so easy to fall into step with Hyukjae, Hyukjae who had smiled at him out of everyone in the room, Hyukjae who lets Donghae warm up his fingers. Hyukjae, Donghae realises now, is slowly rebuilding his heart, spreading easily over the cracks and making Donghae remember what it's like to fall in love.

"Donghae." Donghae rubs at his eyes with a palm and looks up. Hyukjae crouches down next to him.

"You were waiting for me," Hyukjae says softly and Donghae realises then that he has. "Thank you."

Donghae shakes his head, tearing up again. Hyukjae leans in, hands on either side of Donghae’s face and looks at him. "I was waiting for you too." Then he leans even closer and kisses Donghae softly on the lips. Donghae's breath hitches and he places his hands over Hyukjae's. Hyukjae's hands are warm. Donghae closes his eyes as the last cracks of his heart mend and it begins to beat anew.

 ***


End file.
